


The Oddity of Time

by DayLightDove



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dad Dracula, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Romance, Young Adrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: Time could be such an odd thing depending on the person and the situation, but Lisa never really took much notice in this. At least, not until she met Vlad.





	The Oddity of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a new story.
> 
> I thought, well the last one went well so why not do another one? Honestly though, this turned out to be a lot longer then originally intended. It was supposed to just be on the difference in how they each aged, specifically Adrian/Alucard because he straight up says in the show that he aged quickly. Now, I know that the time of Lisa meeting Dracula and then her dying is like 20 years, but I doubt that had a baby within the year they met simply due to the fact they both are smart people and would want to be cautious. Thus, Adrian aged quickly (meaning he is probably only like a teen or something. Shout out to TheTurtleFromHell on for their story Found Family which helped in this revelation for me!) and his time was a bit different.
> 
> And then from there it spiraled into this!
> 
> I don't own Castlevania!
> 
> Onto the one-shot!

Time was such an odd thing.

Honestly, Lisa never thought that deeply on the subject until she met Vlad. True, her thirst of knowledge had led her to analyze time, as well as used her work in medicine to lengthen the days for her patients, but she never realized how different time could pass for people.

Again, until she met Vlad.

Knowing that this man had such knowledge that had gathered over such a long time intrigued her greatly. She wanted to know more-know everything-that this man had to offer. As she spent months on end with this man, Lisa learned so much and her observant mind couldn't help but take notice of the way this man reacted as he taught her things. The way that how some information he gave her seemed as though he only learned it yesterday, yet the text itself was nearly a century old. How the way his eyes would look off at the distance for some things that went even further back and the way he pulled upon both memories good and bad.

The way time seemed to stretch on for him seemed to change things for him. Not completely since there were humans that could remember thing from years ago that seemed like yesterday, but human lives were so different from a vampires. Their life expectancy so drastically different in length. Along with the fact that they didn't seem to age once they became vampires was also different, once again changing up how time is interpreted for them.

How things like months-or even years if some of the things Vlad has told her seems to come across-only feel like days to a vampire.

It was so intriguing but it was more than just the information as well. It was seeing his personality beneath it and the man that has gone through nearly every thing he has taught her that intrigued her as well.

Time is such an odd thing, especially since, before she knew it, she was falling in love.

"I'm...amazed at what you have been able to learn in such a short amount of time." Vlad said as he watched Lisa mix the ingredients together in order to make the medicine she needed to help an ailing family in a town nearby.

Lisa let out an amused huff. "Short amount of time for you maybe. You realize that it's been more than a year, right? Like," She paused to think about the date before continuing. "A year and two months, if I'm remembering correctly."

Vlad paused, blinking in surprise before stuttering out. "R-Right, yes. Uh-"

Lisa rolled her eyes at him, a smile on her lips. "Relax, I understand you don't pay as close attention to the days as we humans do."

"Well...it's not that I haven't been paying attention I just-"

"Would you relax." Lisa said once again, this time walking away from her work to stand in front of the much taller man. "I was just trying to be funny. Honestly, I don't think anyone would believe me if I said that one of the most intimidating people in history was such a worrywort."

"Who says I was worrying? Perhaps you have been too involved in the books to understand emotions anymore."

"Says the man who has spent many years alone with said books." Lisa laughed and Vlad was quick to join in. After the laughter faded, the two just stood their gazing into each other's eyes. Neither seemed to be aware of the time that was happening around them, only each other.

Lisa was the first to break out of it, blinking before taking another step closer to the vampire. "You know, I think I might have picked up on something else during my time here."

Vlad blinked. "Oh?"

Lisa hummed with a short nod. "Mhm hm. In fact, you might have picked it up as well."

"Did I now?" Vlad asked, an eyebrow raising out of curiosity. "And what exactly did I pick up on?"

"Well, you could always show me?" Lisa offered, a smirk on her lips.

"I could." Vlad replied, but there seemed to be an edge of hesitance beneath his words. "Of course, I wouldn't want to assume anything-"

"My lord, you can be impossible sometimes." Lisa cut in with a roll of her eyes before she grasped the vampire by his cloak and pulled him into a quick kiss.

Vlad was frozen when Lisa pulled away, shock clearly on his face and Lisa smirked up at him. "What? Clearly you weren't going to make the first move."

Vlad's mind was still trying to process what had just happened before he coughed and tried to pull himself together as he spoke. "Well, of course I would've, I just wanted to make sure it would have been ok with you first. Consent in needed after all."

Lisa let out a laugh as she leaned closer to Vlad, the vampire wrapping his arms around her. "My, my such a gentleman. It's nice to know there are some of them left in the world."

Yes, time seemed like such a small thing in that moment, almost non-existent. And time would continue to amaze her, for the next oddity gifted to her, was the worry of something so precious to her.

From the moment she learned she was pregnant, time seemed to speed up for both her and her husband. They had breached the subject of children before, but both had been a bit hesitant to try for fear of what could go wrong-Vlad more so than her-but it seemed that they would have no choice in the matter.

"Y-You're pregnant?" Vlad asked, his wide eyes scanning over her body but mostly focusing on her eyes and her stomach.

"Yes." Lisa said, a small but content smile on her face. "It's amazing! I'm so happy!"

Vlad seemed torn between worry and joy, his hands hovering over her arms yet never touching as if he feared he would hurt her (and here she thought they got over that fear). "I-I'm going to be a father." He breathed out, his eyes focusing on her stomach. "My lord, I'm going to be a father!"

Lisa laughed, "Now don't pass out on me here."

Almost instantly his eyes shot up to meet her's. "Are you alright? Does anything feel off?"

"I'm fine Vlad, I'm just as happy as you are." Both her hands fell to her belly. "Parents! We're going to be parents!"

"You're not worried?"

Lisa's eyes softened. "Of course I am. I understand how dangerous this could be, after all there are no living children that were born of a vampire and a human. I understand there will be risks, but I will do everything I can to make sure our child is born." Her eyes held a fire in them, one that Vlad had grown use to and has fallen in love with all over again.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of anything else." He said, pulling her into an embrace. "I will do everything in my power to make sure you both come out of this ok."

Yes, time could be such an odd thing that threw such odd things at you. She learned this quickly throughout her pregnancy. The baby seemed to grow quickly in side of her because what should have taken a month of the pregnancy only took two weeks to reach. Obviously this was due to the fact her child would be part vampire, a creature that never ages, but that only made her wonder, how fast would he age? When would he stop? Would he even stop?

So many questions spawned from her pregnancy, but first and foremost she made sure her baby was ok. It was a hard pregnancy, especially when it seemed it would take nearly a month or two less then a normal human pregnancy. Vlad and she did everything to make sure their baby was healthy and when the time finally came for the birth, she knew her husband did everything he could to make sure both her and her child would come out of this alive.

She could only assume of course. Her part of the birthing was spent in pain and eventually darkness. She knew nothing of how much time had passed nor what had become of her child until she woke up.

Time was such an oddity, for it could make you wish for a moment of it to never go away.

When she did wake, it was to her worried yet joyful husband holding a crying bundle in his arms. Tears built up in her eyes at the sight of her child, her arms wishing to hold him in her arms. Vlad gently shushed the bundle in his arms-a little awkwardly and such a sight made even more warmth build in Lisa's chest-before handing the child to its mother.

Lisa let out a coo at the sight of her child, which her husband told her was a boy. She gazed happily at his pale skin and golden eyes that stared up at her. She could see small, soft strands of blond hair at the top of his head. As he cried, she could see that he had no teeth as of yet but she just knew that there would be little fangs poking their way out soon.

Their perfect child.

"What is his name?" She asked softly before cooing back at their little boy when he let out another cry.

"I was waiting for you to wake up." Vlad answered, his eyes quickly glancing up to meet her gaze before looking back down at the little bundle of joy in her arms.

Lisa didn't reply for a moment, but when she did open her mouth again, it was a name that left her lips. "...Adrian then. His name will be Adrian."

Time seemed to just love messing with her family.

First there was her, Lisa Tepes with a human life span. Branching off of there, there was her husband Vlad Dracula Tepes, a vampire who never aged and the years meaning nothing to his immortal life. The two life spans were on different sides of the spectrum.

And their child seemed to fall right in the middle of it.

It wasn't long before they realized Adrian aged much faster than any normal human child. Both his parents suspected it had to due with his vampire half-seeing as vampire's themselves were never simply born-and the body had to accommodate for that. They tried to figure out why this was of course-though only through speculations since they would never dare experiment on their child-but they could never really come up with an answer for it. Was it due to the fact his human cells went through the life of a cell much faster than a human's to make up for the fact that for a vampire it shouldn't really happen at all? Was it simply the vampire blood in him trying to find an age that would be a good age for their child to survive at? Was it the vampire blood conflicting with the human?

Whatever the cause was, they didn't care. They just learned how to live with it.

Adrian aged faster than human children, but they also couldn't pin how fast that was. He went through his infant years rather quickly and while Lisa was a little sad not to get as many years with a small baby and an awkward husband as she would have liked, the fact that her boy was living was enough. Besides, it would be even easier to watch over him as he grew older.

Their boy was a playful child, a smile on his face showcasing his small fangs. He loved to play games with his parents, many times tracking down one of them only to drag the other into his games soon after. Adrian also seemed to have inherited his curiosity and intelligence from the two of them, if that was possible. Well, either way, he was just a knowledge seeking as his parents.

"What's that?" Adrian asked, the little boy on his toes trying to see onto the table his mother was working on.

"It's a new medicine I'm working on." Lisa answered. "One of my patients needs it, so I'm making it to give to them."

"Can I help?" Adrian asked, tilting his head.

Lisa smiled. "Not with this dear, but maybe with something else later, yes?"

Adrian frowned for a moment, but accepted his mother's words. Sad he couldn't help with this one, he knew that his mother would let him help her with others. She had before. Both Lisa and Vlad nurtured this thirst for knowledge in their child and they were always ready to answer questions for him.

Of course, this thirst for knowledge was one of the things that led to them learning about dhampirs. The first of this had been when Adrian had seen something outside in the daylight and had nearly given both his parents a heart attack with is quick actions.

"Hey mom? Dad? What's that?" Adrian asked as they walked through the castle. They were near a few open windows, but the way the sun was falling kept the sun from reaching inside the castle and hurting the vampire within.

"Hmm? Oh, that's a rabbit." Lisa replied with a smile. "It's an animal that lives in the forest we are currently in. You probably do see too many of them when your father takes you out at night since they tend to hide from owls. You've seen owls, right?"

Adrian nodded. "Mm hm!" Then he looked back out the window at the rabbit. "It's so fluffy!"

Before either parent could speak up, their boy was racing to the window and reaching his hand out into the sunlight, wanting to reach the rabbit.

"Adrian!" Both parents screamed in fear making the child freeze and the rabbit to flee. As both parents races to pull their boy away from the window-Vlad making sure he stayed clear of the sunlight-the child gazed sadly out of the window.

"Aw, the rabbits gone." He muttered out but his whine was lost in the worried voices of his parents.

"Adrian, baby, are you ok?"

"What have we told you about acting quickly!? You need to be more careful-"

"You could have gotten seriously hurt-"

"Let your mother see your hand-"

"Huh? Why?" Adrian asked, blinking confusedly up at his parents, not understanding why they were so worried.

At his question, both parents looked closer at the hand that had just been bathed in sunlight, expecting to see burns and charred skin. What they saw instead was perfectly pale, untouched skin.

"What…?"

"Was that was sunlight felt like?" Adrian asked, his head turning to look back out of the window. "I liked it. It was warm and didn't hurt like dad said it might."

His parents were too in shock to reply right away. This was not something they expected. With how many vampiric traits Adrian had shown - from advanced healing to his magical abilities to his fangs and golden eyes - they never thought of the way his human blood would react to the other aspects of his vampire blood. They had learned early on that he didn't have to just drink blood and didn't need it as regularly as his father, so why they didn't think there could be other things affected by the duel-blood was amazing.

"Mother? Father?"

They both brought their attention back to the present to their worried son who was staring at the them with his eyebrows furrowed. Both parents let out relieved laughs, their arms quickly coming up to encircle their little boy in their arms. Honestly, Lisa was amazed by how much time had seemed to freeze and speed up at this moment with her child, but she wouldn't trade it for the world.

As her boy continued to grow and her family continued to live peacefully, she should have known time would throw another oddity at her, good and bad.

This time, the oddity that was time choose bad for the final time.

As she was 'escorted' away from her country home by the priest, she knew that time was up for her. Even as it seemed to both once again slow and speed up just as it had done all those years ago when her boy could have hurt himself, she knew this would be the last of it as she was tied to the wooden stake. The flames that began to lap at her bound form seemed to be the only thing time allowed for her to see move as her vision filled with pain and fire.

As her time was up, she used was strength she had to shout out to her family, to her traveling husband and her fully grown son (she was so glad she got to see him grow up. They had learned a year or two ago when he reached the age he was currently at that he had stopped growing-or at the very least slowed down-when he had stayed the same age of a twenty-year-old for more then a year) who she had no doubt picked up where she was and was in the crowd. She didn't want him to act, didn't want him to be a monster or risk losing whatever time he still has. She wanted her boy and her husband to continue with their time as good people, so she reached out to them.

Even as her time was finally up.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that! Again, no idea how this happened! But I hope you all liked it!
> 
> Feel free to comment or anything else!
> 
> Until next time! :D


End file.
